habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Experience Points
Experience Points (usually abbreviated to XP) track a player's progress within Habitica. Players gain experience primarily through completing Dailies, To-Dos, and positive Habits. Experience can also be gained from certain skills, quests and the Enchanted Armoire. Your experience bar is located right under the health bar, and is colored yellow. It can also easily be identified by the star icon to the left of the bar. When a player's experience bar fills up, the player gains a level and their experience bar is reset to start their progress towards a new level; extra XP are carried into the new bar. Level-Based Progression Your progress in Habitica is tracked through levels and experience. You can see how much experience you need to reach the next level by looking at your experience bar. The exact number of points is shown on the right hand side of the bar. At level 1, it takes 150 experience points to level up. The amount of experience needed to level increases with every level to keep the game challenging as you establish better habits and collect better equipment. Experience Level Chart shows the amount of experience needed to reach every level. The amounts follow the formula 0.25 \times \mathrm{level}^2 + 10 \times \mathrm{level} + 139.75 Your experience gain over time can be viewed in a graph by clicking on the graph icon in your experience bar. This can be useful to track overall progress. Click the icon again to close the graph. If you use the Orb of Rebirth, the old data will still be visible in the graph, but when your next Cron runs, the total experience will decrease to your current experience level. Experience Gain Experience gain for a given task is determined by an algorithm which tracks how consistently you complete that task. You can get a rough estimate of how much XP a task is worth by looking at the color of the task and its difficulty. Yellow tasks offer a moderate amount of experience. As you complete a Daily or Habit consistently, the color will change to blue and the XP given by the task will decrease. If you do poorly on a Daily or Habit, the color will move to red and more XP will be gained on completion. This encourages you to focus on your weaknesses. If a task has its difficulty set to "hard", the task will give twice as much XP as if it were set to "easy". A "medium" difficulty task will be worth 50% more than an "easy" one. A "trivial" task is worth 10% of an "easy" task. The exact value of a task can be determined by clicking the graph icon to the right of the task to display a graph (click the icon again to close it). A lower value in the graph indicates a redder task, which is worth more XP. A subscriber will see all historical information in the graph. A non-subscriber will see averaged values in the graph; this is because storage of significant amounts of data is expensive, and so retention of full data is a subscription benefit. Players can increase experience gained by increasing their Intelligence (an attribute). Known Bug de:Erfahrungspunkte fr:Points d'Expérience Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:Stats Category:References Source Code Category:Newbies Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Bug Category:Something